Colt Bennett
Early Life and Family Colt grew up in Moscow, Russia, Earth. He was the oldest of 5 children. Colt's father, John Bennett, was born in Washington D.C., U.S., Earth. John joined the Starfleet Academy when he was 17 years old. At the age of 22 he became First Officer aboard the USS Washington. He was injuried in a battle simulation, luckily for John, this embarrassing injury opened the door to meet the love of his life. Anna Aleksey, a nurse on the USS Washington, attended to John while he was in the Sick Bay. Two years after their meeting, they were married. One year after their marriage Colt was born in Moscow, Russia, Earth, the birthplace of his mother as well. One year after Colt's birth came his brother Isaak, then in 2357 John and Anna had twins, Nikolai and Alisa. Finally in 2361, after a mission on Vulcan, John and Anna adopted an abandoned newborn, they named her Sonya. Growing up, Colt had always felt as the outcast of his family. Although his parents were very loving and caring, Colt just felt as if he didn't belong. That was until Sonya came along, Colt always had a special connection with his youngest sibling. Even though she was adopted, he felt that she was the closest relative he had. During primary school, Colt had a bit of a temper on him and often got into fights. At the age of 14, while his father was on a mission, Colt began to think of the future. It was at this time he decided he was going to join the Starfleet and make something of himself. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Transporter Chief, USS Berlin Current Assignment: Senior Flight Controller, USS Indefatigable '' Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade Service Record Summary *2365: Entered Starfleet Academy at the age of fifteen *2368: Graduated from Starfleet Academy and earn the commissioned rank of Ensign *2369: Assigned to USS ''Capricorn as a Transporter Operator *2370: Reassigned to USS Berlin as Transporter Chief *2373: Transferred to Command Division and promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade; Reassigned to USS Indefatigable ''as Senior Flight Controller Assignment Details Starfleet Academy (2365-2369) Colt entered the Starfleet Academy at the young age of 15. The second day upon entering the Academy, Colt found himself in trouble when two older students picked a fight with him. Colt won the fight and showed the other students that he was not someone to mess with, unfortunately he nearly got thrown out of the Academy for his stunt. After that day, he strived to do the best, to prove that he deserved to serve. When graduation came along, Colt was in the top 5% of his class. USS ''Capricorn (2369) Colt was assigned as a transporter on the USS Capricorn. Although he did not serve very long aboard the ship, he proved himself to be a very capable transporter. USS Berlin (2370-2373) Assigned to the ''Berlin ''as Chief Transporter. USS ''Indefatigable ''(2373-present) Category:Character Profiles